tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruby Sakurada
Ruby Sakurada (桜田ルビィ) is a main character of Gem Mew Mew. Ruby loves her father and sister as well as her mother and brother, who is younger and taller than her. Her Mew form is Mew Ruby (ミュウルビィ) and has the DNA of a Kayna. Appearance Ruby Ruby has green eyes and her brown hair is tied into twintails. Her usual outfit is a pink dress, ruby red socks and brown shoes. Her café uniform is composed of a brown dress with a pink apron and matching boots. Her school uniform is a red dress and matching shoes with red socks and brown stripes. Mew Ruby As Mew Ruby, her eyes remain unchanged and her hair is now ruby red and goes down to her knees, styled into higher twintails. She wears her brown gloves and boots. She also wears a ruby red dress with ruby red and pink garters on her arms and legs. Her pendant is on her neck garter, which is also ruby red and pink. Personality Ruby is a sweetheart and the leader of the team. She can be cool sometimes, but she is very good at being herself. Her team like her while her enemies don’t like her and her personality. Ruby, however, is not mean at heart. She always likes to make new friends and meet old friends. Abilities Ruby’s body is waterproof and cannot soak up water. That’s why she is infused with the DNA of a Kayna. Transformation Ruby’s transformation begins with her pressing the heart part of her pendant and saying the transformation line. Then, the DNA crosses over her and her hair changes into a ruby red colour and gets tied into higher ponytails. Then, her dress, boots, gloves and garters appear. Then, her pendant appears on the neck garter before she poses. Weapon and attack Ruby’s weapon is the Ruby Flute and is represented by a real life flute. Her attack is called Ruby Shoot and is able for her to sing her song The Start of a new day! while she plays on it. Performing with her weapon is easy. Fighting Style She can use flames as her power. Dub names *Gem Mew Mew Power-Ruby Cleaver/Mew Ruby. *Ñame Mew Mew-Ñino Como/Mew Ñino. *Gen Mei Mei-Mei Erat/Mei Mei. *Gem Mew Mew-Ruby Sakurada/Mew Ruby. Dub actors *Gem Mew Mew Power: Laura Bailey. *Ñame Mew Mew: Miranda Gas. *Gen Mei Mei: Merysha Chandra. *Gem Mew Mew: Yuu Serizawa. Quotes *“Well what are you waiting for? Let’s go!”-Ruby Sakurada. *“Sorry! It is mainly me, but also Sapphire”-Ruby Sakurada in Episode 2. *”Transform! Gem Harmony!”-Ruby Sakurada in her transformation. *”Ruby Shoot!”-Mew Ruby’s attack. *”Let’s go, girls!”-Mew Ruby in Mew Mew All Stars-Melody of Life. Trivia *Ruby is the second Mew after Annie Hoshimiya to come to Japan. According to the user, they both are from England. *Ruby is very similar to Four from Numberjacks because they are both clumsy sometimes. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Red Mews Category:Brown Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Heroes Category:Gem Mew Mew characters Category:Mews with My Singing Monsters Genes Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Gem Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Flute Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Members of Gem Mew Mew